


Exhaustion

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Leon Needs to Stop Doing Dumb Things, M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Leon get back from one of their adventures, both of them exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Tristan nearly collapsed the second he saw the bed in sight, using the last of his strength to push himself toward it, heaving a loud sigh when he fell face first onto the plush material. Leon was following behind him, although not as exhausted as Tristan, but still breathed in deeply once he was in the room, falling onto his own bed and immediately stretched out on it. Tristan could hear his bones popping as he stretched out. It'd been a while since they could do anything like that, having been so busy with their current adventurous investigation. Tristan always forgot how much he'd come to love his bed after these investigations.

  
"Worn out there, Tristan?" Leon asked, his tone teasing.

  
"Me? You should be too." Tristan said, voice muffled by the bed.

  
"Whaaat? Why me?"

  
"Considering you actually did that _insane_ stunt, I would think you'd be in worse condition then me."

  
That stunt being the two of them walking through an older type of mansion. The floor board and given way, separating the two of them from quite a distance. Panicked, Tristan said he'd go get one of the guys waiting outside the mansion to help him figure out a way to do something.   
  
  
But all Leon had to do was see a chandelier dangling rather low.

  
Even if they were four stories up, Leon smirked to himself, and made the leap of faith. Tristan turned around to see Leon dangling off of the chandelier, and his anxiety worsened, calling out to him and demanding to know what the hell he was thinking. All Tristan could imagine was gazing down at his dead body if Leon let go at the wrong time or slipped by accident. He could hardly watch, his heart pounding as Leon swung back and forth, like he was on a mere swing, and threw himself off of it, rolling forward as soon as he hit the ground next to him, safely bringing him across.

  
And Tristan let him have it afterward, going off on him to not be so reckless, and, to take better care of himself. He could have seriously gotten hurt back there, and to think he could jump like that even when he knew he could fall to a certain death.

  
"Oh, it wasn't that dangerous."

  
"Seriously? Yeah, it was."

  
"You just worry too much. Take a chance every once a while!"

  
"I've been taking chances ever since I moved in to be your roommate in college. Why do you do the things you do?"

  
Leon didn't respond, but a pause later, and he was laughing into his own bed, turning on his side to look at Tristan fully, and all Tristan did in return was glare. He hadn't said anything funny, but Leon had his moments of being a jerk.

  
"Because if something goes wrong, I have you."

  
"Eh?"

  
Leon's face was bright red with happiness. "I do the things I do because if something goes wrong, you'll figure out how to save me."

  
"I couldn't save you from busting your head open. You would have died. Though, personally, I would drag you back from the dead so you could apologize for doing it to me. Then I'd shove you right back in."

  
Leon gasped, playfully dramatic. "You wouldn't!"

  
"Try it, and maybe we'll see."

  
The two of them were smiling anyway, laughing softly into the beds before Leon rolled over to the still lit lamp and hit it off.

  
"We should sleep good for the next few days, eh?"

  
"Wouldn't doubt it. I'm so tired..."

  
"Go to sleep then!"

  
"I don't understand how you're always running on full."

  
Leon scoffed. "I am tired, thank you very much. I just...don't really let it show through, I guess?"

  
"You'll wear yourself down to the bone someday."

  
Leon hummed thoughtfully. Tristan mentally prepared himself for the next thing he was going to say, but was somewhat surprised to have heard what he spoke.

  
"Hm. Then, I'll just have to be sure you do lots of extra running around, so you can be tired with me."

  
Tristan shook his head, but still smiling softly. "Why's that?"

  
"So that when we're both tired, we can spend more time together. Quietly. I'd like to do that with you sometime."

  
Tristan heard Leon get up from his bed. Tristan was already sighing, thinking maybe Leon was just too tired to recognize any of what he was saying. That was until the bed dipped with new added weight, and a second body joined his. Tristan looked up at Leon, curious to see what he was doing, but all Leon did was make himself comfy, getting under the blankets and yawning loudly.

  
"Leon, you have your own bed."

  
"Yeah, I do."

  
"Why are you in mine?"

  
"So we can begin that quiet time we'll spend one another early."

  
Tristan went to reply, but found his words failing. The corners of Leon's lips twitched upward in a smile, acknowledging that he'd successfully made Tristan flustered. With a huff, Tristan got under the blanket himself, pulling it up over his head and took a deep breath.

  
What a flirt. 


End file.
